She was my friend
by Petitchaton
Summary: Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il sait qu'il doit sauver Camelot et Arthur mais il sait aussi combien il l'aime Spoilers S2ep11 .


**She was my friend**

**DISCLAIMER :** La série Merlin ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de la BBC.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Merlin/Morgana

**GENRE :** Drame

**RATING :** T

**RÉSUME : **Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il sait qu'il doit sauver Camelot et Arthur mais il sait aussi combien il l'aime.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Spoilers de la saison 1 et 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable du tout d'écrire sur un nouveau fandom alors que j'ai encore pleiiiiiiiin de fics à terminer sur Harry Potter. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'adorer la série de Merlin et d'avoir envie d'écrire un peu dessus. Je vais me remettre au boulot sur mes fics en cours (Promis, promis…Comment ca je suis une menteuse ? MOI O.o ? Petitchaton part en courant bien loin de ses lecteurs).

**OooooooooO**

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon projetant des rayons orangés sur les murs de pierre. Au loin, il entendait le bruit métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris de rage d'Arthur et le sifflement effrayant des chevaliers de Medhir. Les yeux fermés, les mains crispées sur la fiole de poison, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il agissait pour le bien de Camelot. Un frisson parcourut son dos malgré la fièvre qui possédait son corps depuis son retour au château.

Il lui arrivait très souvent d'avoir froid. Froid comme s'il portait constamment des vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Et, dans ces moments-là, rien ne pouvait le réchauffer. Il avait commencé à éprouver cette sensation lorsqu'il l'avait vue sombrer sans pouvoir l'aider. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardée se noyer dans la haine et le désir de vengeance sans savoir quoi faire pour l'attirer de nouveau vers la lumière.

Lentement, il déboucha la fiole de poison et il déversa son contenu dans la gourde d'eau. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, ses gestes étaient maladroits. Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire cela. Peut-être qu'il avait stupidement envie d'oublier, une fois de plus, les conseils du Dragon. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement envie d'écouter son cœur comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle était concernée.

Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et, un instant, il fut tenté de réellement boire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, évidemment, mais la tentation était là quand même. Partir avec elle, mettre un terme à cette histoire de destinée grandiose, en finir avec le mensonge, la trahison et le silence. Oublier qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui et de sa magie, oublier Gaius et son soutien indéfectible, oublier Gwen et sa gentillesse écœurante. Il secoua la tête, éclaircissant un peu ses pensées et il fit volte face.

Elle était là, assisse par terre, la tête penchée en avant. Sa robe formait une flaque de couleur autour de ses jambes, ses cheveux noirs cascadaient librement sur ses épaules menues, ses yeux foncés étaient concentrés sur le bout de tissu qu'elle découpait méthodiquement en morceaux. Elle était belle, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été puisque bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Elle était inaccessible, trop noble et trop gracieuse pour un paysan qui ne savait rien de la noblesse et de la grâce.

Elle releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il s'agenouilla face à elle. Elle se raidit à peine, dissimulant habilement ses émotions comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il lui enviait cette capacité à rester froide et indifférente alors que, lui, il bouillait intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis _**cette**_ nuit qui avait changé irrémédiablement leur relation. Sa main se tendit, hésita un instant, avant de retourner se poser sagement sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas…il ne devait pas céder maintenant. Il devait se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne devait pas oublier le diable qui se dissimulait sous ce visage d'ange.

Il se força à sourire lorsqu'il lui tendit la gourde.

« - Bois. »

« - Je vais bien. »

« - Non, tu as besoin d'eau fraîche. »

« - Merci. »

Elle prit la gourde avec un sourire tremblant et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour lâcher sa prise sur le goulot. Il dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas lui hurler de ne surtout pas boire. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, se caressèrent un instant et elle referma doucement sa main sur son poignet. Le temps sembla se suspendre, prisonnier entre leurs sentiments et la moralité, mais il finit par s'éloigner. Il devait être fort, il devait faire taire son cœur et écouter seulement sa tête. Elle le regarda longtemps en silence, la tête délicatement penchée sur le côté, le visage inexpressif.

« - Bois. »

Et elle avala une gorgée d'eau.

Le froid brusquement se fit plus intense. Il lui tourna le dos pour dissimuler les larmes qui envahissaient déjà ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas lire la trahison sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas contempler sa détresse, sa peine lorsqu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il attendit à peine quelques minutes avant que les premiers symptômes se manifestent. Elle toussa une fois. Il ne se retourna pas.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il serra les poings à s'en briser les doigts. Et il écouta sa respiration devenir irrégulière, il devina la panique qui grandissait dans son ventre alors que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il se répéta qu'elle méritait de mourir pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour avoir pris les mauvaises décisions, pour avoir choisi d'être son ennemie. Il tenta d'oublier qu'elle était Lady Morgana, son amie, son obsession, sa faiblesse et son plus doux péché.

Une larme roula le long de son visage. D'une main tremblante, il frotta ses joues pour effacer les preuves de sa faiblesse. Il renifla une fois, il soupira et puis, il lui fit face. Et son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il lut la peur sur son visage, lorsque son regard se posa sur lui et qu'il vit la compréhension s'inscrire partout sur ses traits. Il regarda ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche se tordre à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

« - Désolé… »

Elle secoua la tête tout en portant une main désespérée à sa gorge. Il avait tellement envie de lui demander pardon. Pardon pour ne pas avoir compris plutôt qui était son plus grand ennemi. Pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger d'elle-même. Pardon pour avoir choisi de sauver Arthur et Camelot plutôt qu'elle. Pardon pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de la tuer de ses propres mains pour lui éviter de souffrir. Pardon de ne pas partir avec elle.

« - Je suis tellement désolé… »

Il s'approcha d'un pas et elle recula brusquement. Elle repoussa ses mains lorsqu'il tenta de la serrer contre lui. Elle abattit faiblement ses poings contre son torse, elle tenta de s'éloigner en rampant. Elle refusait clairement sa compassion, sa tristesse, son amour. Il finit par refermer de force ses bras autour de son corps tremblant, il amena sa tête sur ses genoux et il caressa ses cheveux. Elle s'accrocha maladroitement à lui des larmes plein les yeux.

« - Pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure et il se souvint douloureusement de leur seule et unique nuit. Cette nuit où ils avaient été tellement plus que des amis. Le parfum de sa peau, la pureté de son corps, la douceur de ses mains, la tendresse de ses gestes. Il se rappela aussi du lendemain lorsque la gêne s'était installée, lorsque leurs regards n'osaient même plus se croiser, lorsqu'Arthur avait tout détruit en lui répétant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas être son amie.

« - Je t'aime. »

Les mots lui avaient échappés comme par magie. Et il sut tout à coup que c'était vrai. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé avant. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais et qu'il devrait vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Il l'aimait à vouloir crever tout de suite pour ne pas avoir à connaître un monde sans elle.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire triste qui acheva de lui briser le cœur. Elle murmura quelques mots inaudibles, ses doigts s'agrippant fermement au tissu rêche de sa tunique. Et ses yeux lui répondaient en silence. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de la blesser ainsi, pourquoi il avait choisi d'endurer son absence, pourquoi il avait choisi de la trahir.

« - Je ne peux pas laisser Arthur mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu…Tu as pris la mauvaise décision en t'attaquant à Camelot. Uther…Uther aurait fini par disparaitre tôt ou tard. Tu aurais du patienter, attendre que le temps…Pourquoi, Morgana ? Pourquoi m'as-tu obligé à… ? »

Sa main se crispa davantage sur son avant-bras, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur une réponse muette. Il savait pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Il comprenait la colère qui consumait son âme. Il devinait la peur qui dévorait son ventre. Il connaissait la haine qu'éprouvait son cœur face à cet homme qui avait condamné à mort tant de leurs semblables. Elle avait choisi de punir quand il avait appris à pardonner. Elle avait choisi la vengeance quand il avait appris la patience.

« - Je…Seule… »

Sa voix était rauque, son ton était suppliant. Il connaissait sa solitude pour l'avoir souvent ressentie la nuit lorsque le silence de sa chambre dévorait son âme sans pitié. Il connaissait ce sentiment d'être toujours incompris, d'être toujours à part, d'être toujours différent. Il devinait la peur qui avait été la sienne depuis qu'elle avait découvert son don aux cernes qui voilaient son visage. Et, une fois de plus, ses lèvres brulèrent d'envie de lui avouer son secret. Envie de partager sa solitude, envie de partager sa différence pour être un peu moins seul, un peu moins perdu, un peu moins abandonné.

Les mots étaient là, au creux de sa gorge, mais ils ne passèrent pas la barrière de sa bouche. Il se dégonfla comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis plusieurs mois. Il se dégonfla parce qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne garde pas son secret. Peur qu'elle le déteste pour lui avoir caché sa magie pendant si longtemps, pour l'avoir laissée souffrir sans rien dire, pour ne pas avoir été l'ami qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Alors, au lieu de parler, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il se contenta de profiter encore un peu de sa présence.

Il caressa son front, redessina son nez et sa bouche. Du bout des doigts, il effaça les larmes qui maculaient sa peau aussi blanche que la neige. Il enfouit de nouveau son nez dans ses cheveux respirant à plein poumon, se détestant d'aimer autant cela. Et il leva les yeux vers le plafond ne supportant plus de regarder son visage se tordre de douleur, chercher un peu d'air, mourir de peur à l'idée de mourir.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle. Il avait senti son cœur s'emballer follement dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue penchée à sa fenêtre. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était une faiblesse, honteuse et inavouable, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir. Il savait qu'il avait toujours oublié d'écouter le Dragon lorsqu'il le mettait en garde, lorsqu'il lui susurrait de la tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait toujours eu conscience de tout cela et, pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux.

En fait, il ne s'était même pas vu tomber amoureux.

Un jour, il avait seulement réalisé qu'elle comptait trop pour lui. Ce jour-là, il l'avait envoyée chez les druides ne supportant plus de voir sa peine et sa détresse sans rien faire. Ce jour-là, il avait commis sa première erreur et, depuis, la liste n'avait fait que s'allonger un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant, il avait simplement cherché à la protéger. Il avait voulu être son ange gardien, toujours là pour elle mais en restant dans l'ombre parce qu'un servant n'était pas fait pour épouser la belle princesse. Et, jour après jour, il l'avait regardée chuter. Il l'avait vue prendre les mauvaises décisions, s'accrocher aux mauvaises personnes, trouver du réconfort dans d'autres bras que les siens.

La douleur de son bras gauche le ramena brutalement sur terre. Ses doigts étaient crispés, ses ongles pointus s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa peau. Il se surprit à chérir cette souffrance et à en vouloir plus. Pour expier ses fautes, pour se pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal alors qu'il s'était juré de la protéger. Il reprit ses caresses, frôlant ses joues froides, ses lèvres, la courbe ronde de son nez. Tant de perfection, tant de beauté et un cœur brisé aussi.

Et lorsque Morgause serra Morgana dans ses bras, il s'obligea à ne pas céder avant d'avoir obtenu le départ des chevaliers de Medhir. Il s'obligea à ne pas remarquer sa pâleur, la rareté du souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, sa tête aux boucles noires sans vie rejetée en arrière. Il s'obligea à faire comme s'il était prêt à la laisser mourir, comme s'il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Morgause céda rapidement à sa demande avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon qui emporta Morgana et son cœur loin de Camelot.

Il savait qu'il y avait toujours un moment où l'on tombait amoureux. Certains tombaient bien, sans se faire trop mal et ils étaient même capables de se relever et d'avancer vers une autre histoire. Certains tombaient jusqu'à s'écorcher le cœur. Jusqu'à avoir une plaie béante au milieu de la poitrine. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de vie. Jusqu'à ne plus savoir comment survivre sans la présence de l'autre. Lui, il était tombé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de cœur tout simplement. Jusqu'à n'être qu'une ombre errant parmi les vivants à la recherche d'une amie à jamais perdue.

Et cela lui importa peu lorsque Gaius lui affirma qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Et il se moqua aussi des remerciements d'Arthur qui l'avait trouvé courageux et astucieux. Il chassa aussi les paroles du Dragon qui lui rappelaient sans cesse que c'était seulement au prix de sa vie à elle qu'il pourrait accomplir sa grande destinée. Au fond de lui, il n'entendait plus que sa voix. Il ne savait plus que ce qu'elle lui aurait dit d'un ton impérieux et sans appel.

On a toujours le choix.

Et il avait choisi Arthur.

**OooooooooO**

_**Et voilà !!! Et dire que, au début, je voulais écrire ma première fiction Merlin sur le couple Merlin/Arthur. C'est un peu raté je suppose… Un petit review quand même ? **_


End file.
